Curses are chains, Love is the key
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Yuki & Kyo are fighting their feelings to one another.Tohrus cousin lives with them for a bit.She works wh Hatori & falls for him.When she finds out about the curse shes determined to break it.But Akito is willing to do anything to stop it.Summary inside.


While Yuki & Kyo are fighting their feelings to one another, Tohru's cousin lives with them for a while. She gets a job as Hatori's nurse and falls in love with him. When she finds out about the curse, after getting spared, she's determined to break it so everyone will be free. But it will be a lot harder than she thinks, for Akito is willing to do anything to keep his Hatori single.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. OC is mine.

* * *

"Hey Tohru." Prince Yuki smiled as his dear friend came jogging over to him after school. She smiled back and looked around for a moment. There was something on her mind, he could tell easily by her eyes. "Something wrong?"

The brown haired girl grinned and replied with that tone that made him so calm, "No, nothing is wrong, Yuki. I just…" She bit her lip as if to think of what to say next. "My cousin from Egypt is coming over for a month. Something happened with her family and…well, do you think Shigure would let her stay with us?"

Making sure she wasn't going to have a panic attack, Yuki nodded, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind another person here. Just make sure she doesn't find out about us, about the Sohmas." Tohru nodded and laughed softly, running home.

When dinner was being made, Kyo threw himself on the floor and sighed heavily. He had been training most of the day and was beyond exhausted. All he wanted to do was eat and sleep but that damn rat walked in looking all smug again.

"What are you staring at, cat?" He questioned in that same monotone voice of his. Kyo glared but didn't answer. This time, he decided, Yuki wouldn't get a raise out of him! Lately he couldn't take his eyes of the rat. It wasn't because of hatred but it wasn't love either…or was it? Sometimes during class he would find himself staring at Yuki's lips or, more recently, his ass. Kyo shook out the thoughts as food was served.

Dinner was silent before the brown haired girl spoke up, "Shigure, do you think my cousin can live with us? Just for a week or two?" The dog looked serious as he considered it. "…I suppose she can as long as we make sure not to reveal anything. Tell us about her."

Tohru's face, which was covered with a happy smile, suddenly broke into a twitching unsure half grin. "Oh…Well…Her name is Sayutsu Honda. She's eighteen years old and…well…she gets into trouble a lot. From what I understand, her father left when she was really young and her mother recently kicked her out with a one way ticket to here. I talked to her already and she promised she'd find a job as soon as she got here so she wouldn't have to live with us too long. I told her it wasn't any burden."

Before anyone could ask any questions, there was a knock at the door. Jumping up from her rice dinner, Tohru answered the door to see Hatori! "What a surprise!" She smiled warmly, letting him in from the cold weather. He stepped in, kicking off his shoes, and walked to Yuki.

"I fear this isn't a social visit. Yuki once again missed his appointment and with this abnormal freezing weather, I would rather not take a chance of his bronchitis getting worse." The doctor said bluntly while sitting next to the purple haired teen. While Yuki unbuttoned his shirt, he noticed Kyo's eyes land on his chest. Did he like what he saw? He smirked to himself and decided to test his theory. Taking it off completely, he watched the cat's face turn pink.

Hatori, oblivious to their silent challenge, put the stethoscope on his chest and watched him shiver from the coldness. Yuki inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, watching the teenager across the table stare at his nipples. Subconsciously, Kyo's hand rested on his growing erection while sipping tea. Raising an eyebrow at that, Yuki believed his theory was right and decided to mess with him. When Hatori ordered him to cough, he let a small moan slip out only for the cat's ears. Spitting up his drink, Kyo turned away finally and felt his face turn shades pinker.

A few minutes passed until Hatori stood, "You're fine. Next time don't miss our appointment or else I'll go to the school like before." Shigure watched the whole thing and, shockingly, didn't speak up. That caught the good doctor's attention, "Shigure, what's with you? Usually you're not this quiet unless…" The room was full of thick silence that strangled the Sohmas.

Breaking the silent, the dog replied, "Young Tohru is having her cousin live with us just for a while. I'm thinking on when to tell Akito or if I even should." That was a dangerous thing, not telling Akito. Both knew it but refused to say it aloud.

Hatori nodded, "Well, I must be off then. Goodnight you three, goodnight Tohru." As he was about to leave, there was another knock at the door.

Tohru blinked, "We're popular today." When she opened the door this time, however, a girl stood there wearing a black dress with no shoes nor jacket.

Her hair was the color of dark maple while her eyes were Smokey brown and dark emerald green. Her pale hands carried two bags. Smiling, she looked up and squealed, "Cousin Tohru!" The girl dropped her bags and hugged Tohru tightly as both girls giggled and spoke hushly.

Showing her inside, she smiled at the four Sohmas, "Everyone, this is Sayutsu Honda! Sayu, this is Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, and Hatori." When her mismatched eyes fell upon Dr. Hatori, she froze. His mysterious appearance made her heart ache and she knew she was in love. Ignoring it for now, she smiled gently and bowed slightly.

"Shigure, I thank you dearly for allowing me to stay in your home. I promise I won't be a burden." Her smile was similar to Tohru's, Hatori concluded. Shigure nodded and went on about how she wouldn't become one, that he was honored to have Tohru's family there. Hatori listened in for a bit longer before standing once more.

"I must be on my way home before it gets too dark. It was nice to meet you, Sayutsu." He said as he made his way to the door. Sayutsu only smiled and nodded. It was obvious she didn't like to talk a lot.

* * *

Okay people, I'm tired and going to sleep. This chapter was rushed but I hope it's got you interested. I'll update soon. The story will get better and more detailed in many ways lol. Next chapter: Sayu goes to school and notices the confined love Yuki and Kyo share without realizing it. She ends up getting sick and Hatori comes by, promising her a job as a nurse when she's better. Plus, Tohru asks her cousin what _really _happened at home while Shigure eardrops. Perhaps this girl isn't the best company to keep. Review please! 


End file.
